Die Young
(DLC) (DLC) (DLC) |artist = |year = 2012 |difficulty = |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = Ultramarine/Lime (JD4) Ultramarine/Cyan (Remake) |lc = Ultramarine (JD4) (Remake) |pictos = 99 |kcal=35.8 |dura=3:34 |nowc = DieYoungDLC |perf= Laura Ferretti (P1) Augusta Basile (P2) |dlc = April 2, 2013 (JD4) February 11, 2014 (2014) October 21, 2014 (2015)}} "Die Young" by is featured on , , (as a DLC), , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers appear to be both teenage girls. P1 P1 has blue hair that has been put up in a bun with a pink bowtie on it. She wears a loose teal shirt with a pink lightning bolt on it, some light wash shorts with a pink belt, and red combat boots. P2 P2 has long dark purple hair that is wavy and is in an ombre style, having blue highlights on the ends. She wears a pink leather vest with a teal cropped tank under it, some black jeans with cut out holes in them, and a pair of pink creepers. DieYoung_coach_1.png|P1 DieYoung_coach_2.png|P2 dieyoungp1.png|P1 (Update) dieyoungp2.png|P2 (Update) Background The dancers are outside at night, with a pink campfire, and a motorcycle near them. During the routine, shadows appear with colored lights and wave them around. They also dance with the girls at some points. While they dance, lots of pink smoke surrounds them. The sky also spins around at some points. At some points of the song, the fire circles the dancers. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Pose with your right hand on your chin while supporting your right hand with your left hand. The move is done one at a time, starting from the left (P1 to P2). This is done during the first 2 lines "Let's make the most of the night". Gold Move 3: Put your arms up in different positions. The first player moves her left hand in a straight path while her left arm is on her hips, and the second player's right arm is in a curved path. This is the final move of the routine. Dieyoungdlc gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Dieyoungdlc gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Dieyoungdlc gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 Dieyoungdlc gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Die Young appears in the following Mashups: * Love Is All (Sisters Duet) Trivia *This is the first Ke$ha song to be a duet routine. It is followed by C'mon and Timber. **It is also the only Ke$ha duet routine to date not to have a playable panda dancer. *In the song, the words "stripping" and "pants" are censored. When viewed in the store, "stripping" is not censored. * This song (along with Gangnam Style, Beauty and a Beat, Moves Like Jagger, and Funhouse) has been in three games in a row: Just Dance 4, , and . *On Just Dance 2014, the routine is shown with better graphics. **This is why P2 has a different colored glove than the Just Dance 4 version. ** The problem with the girls' "skinny arms" was fixed. *On Just Dance 2015, the graphics are more similar to Just Dance 4, they aren't the same though. **However, the store preview, the game icon and the selection screen is the same as Just Dance 2014. ** The problem with "skinny arms" appears in this version again. *Following 25 November 2014, in Just Dance 2015, the newer version is used on eighth-generation consoles. *On , the newer graphics are used, as opposed to the older version on Just Dance 2015 prior to 25 November. * The motorbike is recycled from Born To Be Wild, but has slightly different effects. * The line "Take my hand I'll show you the wild side" first appears in one line, but then it appears divided in two lines ("Take my hand/I'll show you the wild side") for the rest of the song. ** Also, the last time "Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young" is sung, it's divided into three lines (Let's make the most of the night/like we're gonna/die young). *In Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, and Just Dance Now, "Who's" from the line "Don't care who's watching" is misspelled as "Whose". *In the lyrics, "watching" (from the line "Don't care who's watching" appears as "watchin'" in Just Dance 4, but in the other games it appears as "watching". * Along with Baby Girl and Primadonna, this song is one of the final DLC's to be released for Just Dance 4. ** Also, along with the same two songs, this song was accidentally released for a brief amount of time on the PlayStation Network during late-March 2012 for Just Dance 4. * The first and second Gold Moves are recycled from Good Feeling. * When this routine is viewed from the dash.justdancenow.com link, the Gold Move effect will not appear in the video that is shown. ** This also happens with many other songs. *Two Pictograms were remaked in Just Dance 2015 Gallery Game Files DieJD4.png |''Die Young'' dieyoungdlc.jpg|''Die Young'' (Remake) Dieyoungdlc_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach DieYoung_cover_albumcoach_2015.png| and cover dieyoungdlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover DieYoung1stDancer.PNG|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 DieYoung2ndDancer.PNG|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 352.png|P1's avatar on and later games 200352.png|P1's Golden avatar 300352.png|P1's Diamond avatar Die_Young_P2_Avatar.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games In-Game Content DieYounginactive.png|''Die Young'' on the menu DieYoungactive.png|''Die Young'' cover on the menu dieyoungopener.png|''Die Young'' on the menu dieyoungmenu.png|Routine selection menu on Just Dance 2014 DieYoungJD2015Menu1.png|''Die Young'' on the menu DieYoungJD2015Menu2.png|Routine selection menu on Just Dance 2015 die young dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Others Image-1408475365.jpg|Announcement photo die-young.jpg Comparasion 2.png|Comparision of the versions from Just Dance 4 to Just Dance 2015. af.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 1 AaF8RG1mMD4.jpg|Gameplay screenshot 2 die young.png|Xbox Marketplace header Videos Official Music Video Ke$ha - Die Young (Official) Gameplays Just Dance 4 Die Young - Kesha Just Dance 2014 Die Young, Ke$ha (DLC February) 5* Just Dance 2015 - Die Young - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Die Young Just Dance 2016 - Die Young - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 - Die Young Just Dance 2018 - Die Young Site Navigation es:Die Young pl:Die Young Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Kesha Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Augusta Basile Category:Laura Ferretti Category:Recycled DLCs